Os Dez Mandamentos do Rei no Trono de Ferro
by Goldfield
Summary: Os Dez Mandamentos do Rei no Trono de Ferro Eu sou Joffrey Baratheon, tenho treze anos, e sou o Rei no Trono de Ferro. Os dez mandamentos do Rei no Trono de Ferro são os seguintes...


**Os Dez Mandamentos do Rei no Trono de Ferro**

_(Paródia do vídeo "__Os Dez Mandamentos do Rei do Camarote__", que se tornou meme na Internet em novembro de 2013)._

_AVISO__: Alguns trechos desta fanfic podem remeter a discursos machistas e misóginos. __Não é o pensamento do autor__, apenas a visão do personagem do Rei Joffrey, nas "Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo" de George R. R. Martin, e inclusive retratá-lo assim __é uma crítica ao próprio modo de ser do personagem__, ridicularizando-o._

HÁ ALGUNS PEQUENOS SPOILERS TAMBÉM, DA SEGUNDA METADE DO TERCEIRO LIVRO ("A TORMENTA DE ESPADAS"). SE VOCÊ SÓ ACOMPANHA A SÉRIE DA HBO, ESPERE A QUARTA TEMPORADA PARA LER ESTA FIC.

O momento nos Sete Reinos era de tumulto e apreensão. Com toda Westeros dividida na disputa entre cinco beligerantes, todos se autoproclamando reis, surgiu a necessidade de o Rei Joffrey Baratheon reforçar seu direito ao Trono de Ferro através da propaganda – principalmente depois que seu tio Stannis mandou corvos por todos os Sete Reinos alegando a ilegitimidade do garoto.

Dentro dessa necessidade de mostrar ao povo ser Joffrey o único rei por direito, seus conselheiros Varys e Mindinho resolveram utilizar o recurso propagandístico da panfletagem. Um conhecido escritor vindo das Cidades-Livres, conhecido como "Silvitas", já fazia circular em Porto Real, capital dos Sete Reinos, um periódico em forma de pergaminho, muito popular entre os nobres da cidade, chamado "Olhais". Procurado por Varys, Silvitas foi convencido a tornar a revista um veículo de divulgação dos posicionamentos do Trono de Ferro e de exaltação da figura do Rei Joffrey. A primeira iniciativa nesse sentido foi uma entrevista com Sua Graça de modo a divulgar as virtudes do filho do Rei Robert em administrar os Sete Reinos – feita numa linguagem acessível e de modo descontraído de modo a atingir as camadas populares, da Baixada das Pulgas a Lagoa da Donzela.

O resultado do encontro entre Silvitas e o Rei Joffrey, na sala do trono da Fortaleza Vermelho, segue abaixo:

_Eu sou Joffrey Baratheon, tenho treze anos, e sou o Rei no Trono de Ferro._

_Os dez mandamentos do Rei no Trono de Ferro são os seguintes:_

_**ROUPAS:**_

_Não dá pra ser rei sem estar bem-vestido. É preciso usar os melhores mantos, túnicas e, na hora de... de... comandar seu exército, armaduras. Como tenho sangue Baratheon e Lannister, leão e veado são símbolos essenciais. Misturar o carmesim ao amarelo, em trajes folgados, mas imponentes. A coroa com os galhos de cervo não pode faltar também. Tudo feito com o melhor tecido das cidades-livres: Pentos, Braavos, Myr..._

_**LITEIRA:**_

_O Rei no Trono de Ferro não pode andar no meio do povinho de Porto Real. É preciso ter uma boa liteira, chamativa, carregada pelos melhores servos. Andar de liteira é um mito, é o sonho de consumo de qualquer pessoa que esteja fora da nobreza em qualquer parte de Westeros. É um transporte que atrai a atenção, que toda mulher gosta..._

_**TRONO DE FERRO:**_

_Quando um rei se senta numa cadeira qualquer, ele é só mais um. __Tipo esses usurpadores Robb Stark, Stannis Baratheon, Balon Greyjoy... __Agora, quando o soberano se senta no Trono de Ferro, forjado por fogo de dragão com as espadas dos inimigos de Aegon, o Conquistador, ele acaba ficando em evidência, até mesmo para além do Mar Estreito. O Trono de Ferro é uma questão de status, é uma questão que todo outro reizinho quer... eles se matam por ele!_

_Agora, a conta para administrar os Sete Reinos sentado nele, se sabe, né... Ou o Mindinho cobre, ou tenho que pedir dinheiro emprestado para o meu avô. Senão, nada que um empréstimo ao Banco de Ferro não resolva... de quinhentos, setecentos mil dragões de ouro até o infinito._

_**SERVIÇAIS:**_

_Na Fortaleza Vermelha sempre tem algumas centenas de serviçais para cuidar das minhas necessidades. Isso não é qualquer nobre de Westeros que tem. Claro que de vez em quando a gente passa um pouco de raiva, esses imprestáveis não fazem direito o que a gente quer... Matamos um gato na cozinha ou fazemos alguém de alvo e logo contam para a minha mãe. Mas compensa. Fora da Fortaleza Vermelha não se tem todo esse luxo, esse glamour._

_**SEGURANÇAS:**_

_Um rei precisa de seguranças até por causa da sua integridade física. Nunca se sabe quando a ralé da Baixada das Pulgas vai tentar linchar a corte ou jogar estrume na nossa cara; ou até mesmo quando aquele seu tio miserável vai tentar se achar poderoso te dando uns tapas. Infelizmente, as pessoas acabam até, por insolência, fazendo isso; há bastante inveja. Então até para ter mais cuidado com a minha vida e os bens da Coroa, ando sempre com o Cão e Sor Ilyn Payne comigo. Não tem muito o que falar deles. Sandor, o Cão... bem, ele é fiel como um cão! Mas caso alguém chegue com uma tocha acesa ou alguma outra coisa pegando fogo, Sor Ilyn, meu magistrado, está lá para me ajudar. E ele nunca dá uma palavra de contestação às minhas ordens, se é que me entende..._

_**VINHO:**_

_Eu vou ser muito sincero com a questão do vinho: eu gosto mais de tomar leite, até pela minha idade. Mas o vinho é status. Entendeu? Até porque existe toda uma preparação quando o vinho é servido nos banquetes. Quando você pede vinho, ele pode ser servido naquela taça gigante que você ganha de presente de casamento. Então é uma coisa que chama a atenção. Às vezes ele não cai muito bem, você pode ficar meio roxo... principalmente se o vinho for servido pelo anão do seu tio. Mas enfim..._

_(TRAZ O VINHO DE DORNE, TRAZ O VINHO DE DORNE, TRAZ O VINHO DE DORNE, DORNE, DORNE... SE LEVANTAR A TAÇA...)_

_**NOBRES:**_

_Outra coisa importante é você sempre ter a nata da nobreza na sala do trono durante as petições diárias ao rei. Se eles forem peticionários, melhor ainda. Esteja cercado por donzelas nas mais lindas sedas e suseranos poderosos de toda Westeros – mesmo se seu sogro gordo Tyrell estiver incluso, dentre outros bajuladores insuportáveis._

_Isso com certeza agrega a tudo: agrega à sua liteira, agrega ao Trono de Ferro, agrega ao seu vinho, agrega... a tudo._

_**MULHERES:**_

_O Trono de Ferro tem que estar cercado de mulheres, que sejam jovens, bonitas... Porque não faz sentido você ter tudo aquilo e não ter as mulheres. É como você ter uma espada de aço valiriano e ir servir junto com os patrulheiros na Muralha._

_Mulheres são boas pra gente humilhá-las, pisá-las... prometer a cabeça do irmão rebelde quando você conseguir vencê-lo na guerra. Enfim, mostrar quem manda._

_ Sabe uma coisa... mas aí eu acho que é pesado!_

_ (Ah, fala!)_

_ Eu já matei uma prostituta aqui de Porto Real..._

_ Com a minha besta!_

_**MÚSICA:**_

_Os banquetes que eu gosto de frequentar são os que têm bardos cantando As Chuvas de Castamere, O Urso e a Bela Donzela, A Esposa do Dornês... Canção dos Sete não que é muito carola!_

_**CORVOS:**_

_ Você tem que ter corvos, para comunicar a todos os Sete Reinos os seus feitos. Decapitar aquele traidor do Ned Stark, declarar guerra aos usurpadores... Tem que se ter uma boa rede de corvos, capazes de voar de Dorne até a Muralha, para divulgar suas punições, seus decretos..._

_ Quem não queria andar numa boa liteira, se vestir com os melhores mantos, sentar no Trono de Ferro, cercado de mulheres da nobreza bonitas e submissas, bebendo dos melhores vinhos?_

_ Então eu acho que essa Guerra dos Cinco Reis, todos esses falsos pretendentes à Coroa, tudo isso aí... acaba sendo mesmo inveja. Muitos vão te criticar, falar que você é fruto de incesto da sua mãe com o tio, você será o personagem mais odiado da saga, mas enfim... eu vejo isso como uma inveja._

Após a publicação da entrevista na Olhais, o resultado foi o contrário ao esperado pelo Rei Joffrey: o pobre monarca se tornou motivo de riso e chacota por toda Westeros. Sabe-se que ele ordenou que arrancassem a língua, e em alguns casos a cabeça, de muitos que ele soube o terem ridicularizado. Sua mãe, Cersei, passou a divulgar que todo o plano envolvendo a revista teria sido elaborado por seu irmão, Tyrion, para difamar o rei. As cópias da Olhais passaram a ser sumariamente recolhidas e destruídas. Mas, se você está lendo esta transcrição da entrevista, saiba que ao menos uma cópia da mesma conseguiu chegar até sua pessoa para que fosse lida.

_Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes, da Casa Goldfield._


End file.
